A. Field of the Invention
This relates to the ability to position one's arm while hunting. This may be important in the field or in a tree stand. Because this device will be exposed to the elements, it should be made of durable, non-corrosive material.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to hunting devices and in particular field or rifle rests. A representative example of this type of device can be found in Flaherty, U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,656. This is a device in which one rests a rifle during hunting. The structure in this case is different than is contemplated in the prior art.
Another device that can be found, which is specifically used for vehicles, can be found in Frye, U.S. Publication 2004/0237372. This device is mounted to a vehicle and supports a rifle.